1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to biochemical reactors and more particularly, to a biochemical reactor which has a simple and lightweight structure, can be assembled and disassembled easily, can be carried and maintained conveniently, and has a reduced manufacturing cost.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many biochemical reactions need to be carried out at a particular temperature through some suitable apparatus. One example is the convective polymerase chain reaction (PCR). In convective PCR system, a heating device is used to heat the bottom of a vessel to establish a temperature gradient in a reactive reagent contained in the vessel, thereby inducing a thermal convection. In this way, the 3 stages of PCR can be carried out sequentially in suitable temperature regions in the vessel.
It is known that commercially available apparatus for performing the convective PCR is bulky and has a complicated structure, such that the manufacturing costs thereof is hard to be reduced and the disassembly process thereof is complicated, resulting in that the maintenance of the conventional apparatus is not easy. Therefore, it is desired to develop a biochemical device which has a simple construction, can be assembled and disassembled conveniently, and can be manufactured with reduced manufacturing costs.